DE 10 2011 014 703 A1 has disclosed a drive device for a motor vehicle, wherein, by means of a transmission, both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor can be used for driving the motor vehicle. Here, the transmission is a planetary transmission with ring gear, sun gear and a planet carrier, wherein a torque of the internal combustion engine can be introduced into the planetary transmission via the ring gear. A torque of the electric motor can be introduced into the planetary transmission via the sun gear. Drive is output via the planet carrier.
DE 10 2010 063 311 A1 has disclosed a device for a drivetrain of a hybrid vehicle. The device comprises a planetary transmission with the elements ring gear, sun gear and carrier (planet carrier), wherein here, an electric machine introduces a torque into the planetary transmission via the ring gear, and an internal combustion engine introduces a torque into the planetary transmission via the sun gear. Drive is output to a transmission via the carrier.
For such drive devices for hybrid vehicles, in which it is the intention for the motor vehicle to be driven by means of an internal combustion engine and/or an electric machine, there is a constant demand to provide a transmission arrangement which is as compact as possible and configured for all operating points.